pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodder
Character Alignment: Chaotic Evil Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Positive Traits: Charismatic Dodder is very friendly and doesn't have much trouble winning the friendship of others through kind gestures and flattering words. Clever Dodder is cunning and logically plans every action to be to her benefit, never one to act recklessly. Confident Dodder is quite confident in herself and her abilities and rarely doubts herself. Neutral Traits: Ambitious Dodder won't settle for second and will always go the extra mile to get what she wants. Obsequious Dodder always does what she's told to by her superiors and is constantly trying to win their approval. Negative Traits: Deceitful Rarely does a truthful word come out of Dodder's mouth- she lies to get what she wants, and the covers up those lies with lies. Selfish Despite how she acts, Dodder generally couldn't care less about the well-being of those around her and would gladly throw them under the bus if it would benefit her. History Etymology: dodder /ˈdädər/ "a widely distributed parasitic climbing plant of the morning glory family, with leafless threadlike stems that are attached to the host plant by means of suckers." For how she manipulates and harms others for her own benefit, like a parasite, as well as her pretty appearance, like that of the flowers on dodder plants. Nicknames: None Past Names: None Backstory: Dodder, along with her brother, Yew, were born to two cats- their mother, Mink, and their father, Maple. She was born quite small and weak, so her parents doubted that she would make it far in life. As such, Dodder was for the most part left to linger in the background as her parents focused more on training her brother and teaching him what he needed to know. Dodder didn't enjoy this much, and so she would always try to accomplish more than her brother, so as to impress her parents, but still they took little notice of her, instead brushing her off with harsh criticism. One day, Dodder hatched a plan to get back at her brother for how she was being treated. She had heard her parents tell her brother many times, "Don't eat the red berries, they'll make you sick!" So, she decided that she would somehow trick him into eating them. He would look so foolish, and then she would have a chance to outshine him! So, Dodder went out and caught a mouse- albeit a scrawny, weak, one- and picked some red berries, hiding them in the gut of the mouse. She kindly offered the mouse to Yew, who ate it without much thought. Dodder soon realized her mistake when he collapsed, convulsing and wailing horribly. When her parents rushed into the den, Dodder desperately tried to explain herself, but her parents saw nothing more than that Dodder had killed their most beloved kit. Furious, they chased her far away from the den, leaving the young she-cat all alone and in much shock. She didn't feel guilty, though. He had it coming, right? Besides, it was her parents' fault for neglecting her so. Reassuring herself that she was just in her actions, she began to wander to woodland, deciding to search for another group. After all, she could barely catch enough food for herself, much less defend herself should anything attack her. During this time, she became aware of her power of agrokinesis. She couldn't do much with it, aside from grow tiny sprouts, though, so she continued to practice when she had nothing else to do. Eventually, she came across a small group of cats living in the forest. She explained what had happened and begged them to take her into their group, but they chased her off their territory, not wanting to take in this helpless animal. Realizing this, Dodder concluded that she would not be accepted into a group, much less respected, unless she lied about herself. She came across another group of animals, and this time, she presented herself as a capable and strong cat. The group happily accepted her, confirming Dodder's thoughts. So, she continued to lie. She lied about her skills and about her past, and lied about everything else. She learned to laugh at jokes she thought terrible and compliment those she thought repulsive. She became well-liked by many of the group, though Dodder never became close with them. She only needed them for food and protection, after all. During her time in this group, she continued to practice her agrokinesis. Soon, she could grow tall, flowering, plants with ease. She often studied these plants that she created and, by consulting with the healer of the group, learned a great deal about herbs. She made sure not to let anyone know about these powers, though, as none of the other animals seemed to have them. After a few run-ins with some hostile animals, Dodder soon learned that she could create more than just pretty flowers. Thorny branches, toxic berries, constricting vines, and much more.One day, while patrolling the territory, Dodder and a group of other cats came across Mink and Maple. They recognised Dodder immediately and exposed her biggest secrets to the group. Disgusted and angry, the leader confronted Dodder, calling her many things, such as a "murderer" and a "liar". Frustrated by the sudden anger turned on her by the group, Dodder spat nasty words back at the leader. This caused the leader to attack Dodder, and in retaliation, Dodder sent a spiked, thorny, branch through his ribs, piercing his heart and killing him. Panicked and leaderless, the group disbanded, leaving Dodder alone and helpless once again. Dodder wandered the woodland once more, searching for a new group. Along the way, she had multiple run-ins with rogues who tried to chase her away, but she disposed of them easily. Seeing this, Dodder eventually lost any fear she might of had for other animals. She was unbeatable- invincible. But still, she wanted to be looked up to. She wanted others to think of her as highly as she thought herself, to respect her and acknowledge her as superior. So, when she found The Creek, a group of soft, wimpy, animals, she decided that it was the perfect place to start over- and this time, she would be much more careful not to let her true nature be revealed, and perhaps have a little fun along the way. Skills Combat - 8/10 Dodder has very little strength in her muscles, but through her power of agrokinesis, she can prove very dangerous in combat. Defense - 7/10 Dodder is physically small and has very little strength in her muscles, but through her power of agrokinesis, she can defend herself effectively. Speed - 4/10 Dodder has never had a need to be able to run fast and has not trained to. Leadership - 2/10 Dodder doesn't want to lead other animals and wouldn't be good at it, either, considering her general disregard for others' safety. Stealth - 6/10 Dodder is decently stealthy. Intelligence - 9/10 Dodder is quite clever and logically plans her every move, always sure to make things happen how she wants them. Herb Knowledge - 8/10 Dodder has an excellent knowledge of herbs and their uses. Swimming - 2/10 Dodder can swim, but not well and would much rather keep her paws dry. Unique Abilities: Dodder possesses the power of agrokinesis, or plant manipulation. She can bend and move plants around her, as well as being able to grow a variety of plants at will, provided that there is soil for them to grow from. Relations Romance Mate: N/A Past Mates: N/A Familial: Family Tree: TBA Relationships: Name/Relation/Thoughts Bullets Symbol Key Credit to Apricate for the symbol format! Others' Opinions on Dodder (If you're a Dweller and would like your character's opinion added, please let me know!) Xera: "Stupid house cat!" Miscellaneous Voice: TBD Theme Song: How do you like it - Jynjo ft. Spritely Facts: None Quotes: Dodder - "Oh dear, how scary. If you don't mind, I'm trying to sunbathe, so I'd appreciate if you'd stop your mewling. Thanks." Gallery (Any art of Dodder is greatly appreciated!) Dodder by Whisperingice.png|Dodder by Whisperingice Dodder Pixel by Whisperingice.png|Dodder by Whisperingice |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inferno Category:Cats Category:Felids